bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Staff of Spirits (Epic)
Staff of Spirits is the first installment in the Chronicles of Shadraw Nui Epic Series by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Kered. Prologue The Isle of Shadraw Nui, jungles and mountains, deserts and lakes. Never has it seen war. Until now... There is an island off the coast of Shadraw Nui, completely barren, blacker than the night itself. Some of the Matoran of Shadraw Nui say it's haunted, but most say it's just a myth. How wrong they are. An ancient staff that brings the dead back to life is said to be on the island, though where, is a mystery. The dead are chained to the island, but every full moon, they rise again, and as the prophecies say, when three stars align, and the moon is full and overshadowed, then the dead will be able to leave their island, and spread chaos throughout the universe. Chapter One Midnight on a small hill on the outskirts of Mira-Koro, village of Shadraw Nui... A Matoran of Electricity, a Matoran of Lightning, and a Matoran of Iron stand on the hilltop. One is looking through a telescope, while the others look out in the distance. "Have you found the island through the fog yet, Zyve?" asked the Ho-Matoran. "No Kered, not yet," replied the Fe-Matoran Zyve. "Wait! Now I do!" "Really! Where?" the Hi-Matoran asked. She was the only female of the three. "You can't see it without the 'scope, Saken. It's too black." Zyve replied. "Can you see any movement?" Kered asked. "Yeah, there's those lights we saw last night." Zyve said. Kered, Saken, and Zyve had been put to the task of observing the islet known as Shakiu by their village elder, Momeitos, a Turaga of Electricity. The night before the whole village had seen the normally black island light up. It hadn't been foggy then and the light was a greenish blue color. The fog was very strange, as the island should have able to be seen even late at night when you couldn't see a hand in front of your face. "It looks like there are Matoran with Lightstones all over their body's." Zyve said. "Very creepy," Saken commented. "Hey! They just went out!" Zyve exclaimed. "Can you see anything else?" Kered asked. "No. Think we should call it quits?" Zyve replied. "I guess so. I'll report what we saw to Turaga Momeitos, you guys go back to your huts and get some sleep," Kered said. They turned their backs on the island and walked away. If Zyve had only looked a little longer, he would have noticed a ghostly skull floating in the fog... ------------------------ "And that's all?" Turaga Momeitos asked Kered as he finished his report. "Yes Turaga," Kered replied. "Hmm... I want you to take a boat tomorrow and examine the island. Is hasn't done this in all the years we've lived here, and I have a feeling it's not a good sign." "Yes Turaga," Kered replied again. "Good, now get some rest, you've earned it," the Turaga finished. Kered left the Turaga's hut and headed back to his own. When he walked in the door he saw Zyve, whom he shared his hut with, just getting in bed. "What did the Turaga say?" Zyve asked when he saw Kered enter. "He wants us to take a boat over tomorrow and take a look," Kered replied. Zyve was quiet for a little while and then said, "I don't have a good feeling about that island. It's haunted, no way around it. I get a chill down my spine every time I look at that thing. It's not normal. A rock that's blacker than black itself?" "I hear ya," Kered replied. "I don't like it much either, but I'm still curious about it." "Well, I'm tired. G'night," Zyve replied. "'night," Kered echoed back. That night Zyve and Kered had dark dreams, filled with glowing black rocks, and other black things... Chapter Two The next day... Kered was awakened to the sounds of screaming and running outside of his and Zyve's hut. He fully opened his photoreceptors and saw Zyve sit up suddenly, also wakened by the noise. "What's happen-" Zyve's comment was cut off when he fell out of bed. "I have no idea, but we should check it out," Kered replied. Kered was the head of the village Commandos and Zyve was Captain of the Guard. Kered quickly got out of bed, adjusted his Hau, grabbed his knife, and helped the cross-eyed Zyve up off the floor. Once Zyve had straightened his Kiril, they hurried out of their dwelling. Villagers were running towards the hill where the telescope was situated, which was where the screaming was coming from. Kered and Zyve caught up with Saken, who was among the mob. "Any idea what's going on, Sak?" Zyve asked. "No, I just woke up," Saken replied. "You're the Chronicler, you should be the second Matoran up in the morning!" Zyve replied. "Give her a break, Zyve. You and I are supposed to be the first up," Kered retorted. "Yeah, well..." Zyve stopped mid-sentence and stared at what was ahead. "What is it?" Kered asked. "Hurry, we need to get to the front of the crowd," Zyve remarked. He had gone pale. They pushed through the crowd of villagers, and arrived at the front, where Turaga Momeitos stood stock still, looking out into the distance. "Zyve and Kered reporting, sir!" Zyve said. "I'm here too," Saken spoke up. "What's the problem?" Kered asked. "L-look," the Turaga said, pointing a trembling hand towards... "Shakiu!" Zyve whispered. The black island was glowing green, noticeable even in the daylight. Casting the glow, was a cloud-like skull, looking directly at the Turaga. "Mata Nui, what is that?" Saken asked. "The... Skull of Shakiu!" the Turaga said. No sooner had the words left his mouth, when tendrils of dark energy rushed out of the skull's eyes and mouth, across the straits, and picked up Turaga Momeitos. The Turaga started shaking uncontrollably, and then sagged in midair. "Turaga!" Several voices came from the crowd. Then the Turaga spoke, but it was not his voice, no it was the voice of a monstrous creature. "You villagers will fear this island for all time and will be enslaved by we of the dead and the undead. We shall walk your island unchallenged. Fear us!" The villagers started screaming and running the opposite direction. The energy retreated, dropping the Turaga. Kered, Zyve and Saken rushed to his side. His photoreceptors opened, but they were not their normal green color, rather a black, sickly shade. "It is too late... They have possessed me... Zyve... You are the leader of this village now... Kill me, or I will destroy us all!" "But, Turaga!" Zyve cried out. Then Momeitos gave out a ghastly sound. The three Matoran jumped back and watched as the Turaga got up, looking at them with those dead eyes. Then he lunged at Zyve and they were sent sprawling on the ground. Momeitos began choking Zyve with incredible strength. Zyve was helpless. Saken screamed. That's when Kered remembered his combat knife. He ran toward the two on the ground, grabbed the Turaga by his robes, pulled him off Zyve, and plunged the knife into his head. The Turaga's photoreceptors instantly turned white and then he slumped over, dead. "Sorry, Turaga," Kered said, tears in his eyes. "Thanks," Zyve said in a raspy voice, rubbing his neck. "Saken, get the commandos, tell them to get the boats ready," Kered said to Saken. She ran off to do what Kered had ordered. Zyve and Kered looked out at the Skull, which now had its' gaze fixed on Zyve. It seemed to be saying, "We're coming for you." Chapter Three A fog hung in the air around the Isle of Shakiu. It was quiet, and the sea was calm. Then, two boats loomed out of the fog. There were six Matoran in each boat, Kered in one of them, Zyve and Saken in another. The rest were commandos, or "Seals", as they liked to be called during amphibious assignments. The boats stealthily floated towards the shore of the cursed island. Kered signaled to his two groups to load their weapons and prepare to beach the boats. As the boats crept closer, the Matoran felt colder and colder, although it was a very warm night. "Maybe it's the island," Kered speculated. Then a dark, jagged shape loomed out of the mist. "Get ready..." Kered spoke to the squad. The boats hit the rocky shore. "Go!" Kered bellowed. The two groups jumped out of their boats, running up the rocky hills. Suddenly, there was a cracking noise. Kered ordered his squad to halt. He looked around, and saw nothing. Then Zyve yelled, "The ground!". All the Matoran looked down, and saw arms, heads, and many other things, popping out of the earth. "The un-dead," one of the soldiers spoke. There were Matoran zombies emerging from the ground, and grabbing some of the soldiers ankles. Everyone started firing, and cutting them down. But they were still out numbered. Already, they had four dead. "Only seven of us left!" Saken announced, as she cut down another zombie with her gun. "We have to retreat!" Zyve cried. "Get to the boats!" Kered ordered. They made it back to their boats, but due to their casualties, only took one. They had failed in their mission. ------------------------ Back at the village, they landed their boat, and all walked to the Turaga's hut. There, they started to search the village records, looking for anything about the island. They read scrolls and tablets for hours, and found nothing about it. "Remember how the Turaga had named the skull?" Saken asked after putting down the last tablet. "Yeah, what about that?" Zyve replied. "Well, how would he have known that it was the Skull of Shakiu?" Saken asked. "I don't know... maybe he was just babbling?" Zyve replied. "I don't think so. He must have read about it somewhere." Saken said. "What, did he have some kind of secret library?" Zyve questioned. "I think that's the case here," Kered said. "What are you talking about?" Saken twisted in her seat to look at Kered. "Look right here," Kered replied. Zyve and Saken got up and walked over to where Kered was kneeling. "See the floor boards?" Kered pointed at the floor, "you can see the dirt through the cracks." "So?" Zyve asked. "Look at these," Kered replied. He pointed toward another set of planks. "You can't see any dirt here. Plus, it's kinda echoey." "A secret room!" Saken exclaimed, excited. "Way to go Kered!" Zyve slapped him on the back. "I didn't think of it being a secret room until you said it," Kered replied. "Let's get a Lightstone and go down!" Saken said. "Okay, c'mon!" Zyve said, pulling one out of his bag. He lifted the hatch and saw a ladder. He stepped on it, but the bar gave way. He had a "What just happened?" look on his face as he fell, which then turned into... "Gukko droppings!" he said, just before he hit the floor. Chapter Four "Gukko droppings?" Saken said as she climbed down the ladder after Zyve. "Ugh... I thought it was good for the situation," Zyve groaned as he got up. Kered came down with the Lightstone, which lit up a medium-sized room, the walls lined with shelves filled with scrolls and tablets. "Okay, we're gonna be here for a while," Kered said as he looked around the room. They each started on a section, reading everything in that spot, then moving on, and repeating. Kered was at his last box of his last section. They had found nothing about the island. He put down his last scroll and lifted the box, getting ready to put it back in it's place, when he noticed a small box at the back, barley able to fit in the tight space. He put the box he was holding on the ground, and reached for the new mysterious one. He took it out and looked inside. He gasped at what he saw. "What is it?" Saken asked, walking toward him. "Yeah?" Zyve was also walking toward him. "Look at this!" Kered replied. "Toa Stones!" Saken exclaimed, "Three of them!". "Look at the symbols." Kered said as he picked them up and took them out. "Two different lightning bolts... and one with a silver ball on it..." Saken said. "The first two are symbols for Lightning and Electricity, but what is the ball?". Zyve spoke up, "Iron. My element." "Look what else," Kered spoke. "A note...". "Well, read it!" Saken said excitedly. The note read: :Dear Saken, Kered, and Zyve: ::This is Turaga Momeitos. I knew you would find this room, and these stones, as well, as you Kered, are quite clever. As you have probably found out, my archives has nothing on the Isle of Shakiu. I feared my secret library would be found, and the information would fall into the wrong hands. ::The information is here, in this small note. It's not much, but it reveals a lot: :::"The Isle of Shakiu was cursed by the Great Beings, but not the land directly. They created a staff, a staff that was indestructible, one that could raise the dead, and call on their ghosts. The Great Beings came to hate their creation, and put it on the Isle of Shakiu. Being indestructible, this they felt was the next best thing to destroying it. :::Anyone who wandered there, would be attacked by the un-dead, and either driven away or killed. But the Staff of Spirits had a mind of its' own, and information about its' existence leaked out to evil beings, wanting it for their own gain. Yet the staff remains on the island, possibly forever..." ::That was all the scroll said. I burned it, and never told anyone of it, or the information. Except you, now. ::You need to stop these beings from getting their hands on it, or Shadraw Nui - and maybe even the entire universe - will be doomed. ::As for the Toa stones, they are for you three. Go to the Kini, preferably at night, and use them. Leave our island of Shadraw Nui, and try to retrieve the staff. ::Then flee Shakiu, and get as far away as possible, as your enemies will likely go after you. ::I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. ::And, I know all of you are sad that I'm gone. Don't worry, I'm fine. :::::::::::::::::::Turaga Momeitos "Wha- How did he know we were looking for info? And if he's dead, how does he know we were grieved?" Zyve asked. "No idea." Kered replied, smiling to himself. "So, tonight we go to the Kini, put the stones in the Suva and we're Toa!" Saken said. "Okay, we'll sneak out, and as soon as we're Toa, we head for Skahiu." They all agreed, and began to gather supplies. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into. Chapter Five Zyve, Saken, and Kered gathered the supplies they needed, the Toa Stones, and left the village. They hiked over the rocky terrain of the southern half of Shadraw Nui, and arrived at the Northern Forest, for the Kini was hidden deep in the forest. They kept walking, the moon lighting their way. Soon, they arrived at the Kini. It was a massive circular platform with sloping sides, six pillars rising up around it, and stairs between each of them. Kered, Zyve and Saken got the Toa Stones out of their packs, and walked up the stairs to the Suva. They looked at each other and nodded. They slid the stones into the slots. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, each of the slots lit up, and bolts of energy struck each of the Matoran. Their was a flash, and then, it stopped. All was silent. The three Matoran were knocked down by the energy, and now, they stood up. Where there were three Matoran, there now stood three tall warriors - Toa. Kered look down at himself. He was yellow and white, and stood almost three bio tall. Then he looked around at his friends. Zyve was silver and grey, like any Toa of Iron. He was examining a huge battle axe. Kered looked at Saken. She was his color, except with streaks of blue in the white. She had a whip. Then Kered noticed a staff and knife on the ground. He picked them up, and saw that the staff had a lightning bolt spiraling down it. He took the knife out if it's sheath. It had the same bolt going down either side of the blade. "I feel... powerful," Saken said, breaking the silence. Zyve grinned, "watch this!" He jumped up in the air and smacked the ground with the flat side of his axe as he landed. Spikes of Iron shot up out of the ground. Saken cracked her whip, and it crackled with Lightning. Kered swung his staff around, and was startled when a bolt of Electricity flew out of the end. "Obviously, we have yet to master our Element," Saken giggled. "Not me," Zyve replied. "So. I think we should leave now," Kered spoke. "We need more Toa on our team, and we didn't find any other Toa Stones, so I think we should travel to other islands." "I agree." Saken replied. "I guess we have to." Zyve said. So it was agreed. The hiked farther north, and came to a cave where the stored boats in case of an attack. The left in the largest boat, heading for another island. But the didn't see a dark green being, hiding in the trees along the shore line. "They've left. Now we can begin our search," it rasped. Chapter Six An island. Smoke rising from it. A small village burning. Matoran running. Large creatures chasing the villagers. A skull... floating in the sky... staring at him. "You're next." ------------------------ "Ahhhhh!" the Le-Matoran woke up with a start. "Where am I?" he mumbled, half asleep, looking around his small hut. Then he realized, it had been another dream. "Why do I keep having this stupid dream?" he said to himself, rubbing his eyes. He got out of his bed, and put on his green Miru. Then he trotted out of his hut, out onto a deck, and looked out at the canopy of trees, sparkling in the light of the rising sun. Then, he looked down, at the other Matoran busying themselves with their daily duties. He then grabbed a vine, and swung down to a lower branch. Then he jumped, and rolled when he hit the ground, and kept running. He waved to a Ga-Matoran wearing a trans-dark blue Kaukau, Rota, sitting weaving baskets. She waved back, and called "See you at the festival, Takano!" He smiled back and kept going, heading for the center of the village, where the festival Rota mentioned would be taking place. He was helping clear the paths leading out of the village, so the inhabitants of the other villages could get through to the main village. This was done once every year, on the day of the Festival of the Tree. Takano was the local guide, the only guide on the island actually, and so he had to lead the foragers to the best places to pick berries and other fruit. After he was done clearing the path, which took three hours, being that it hadn't been done for a year, he headed to the Turaga's hut, where Turaga Huma was giving the villagers other assignments. "Alright, I need ten Matoran to go and forage, if you would like to volunteer, step forward." Nine Matoran did so; three of ''"The Green"'', two Le-Matoran, one Ta-Matoran, and three Ga-Matoran. "Hm... yes, I suppose that's enough. Now where is Takano?" Turaga Huma looked around the crowd, and spotted Takano in the back. "Ah, good, there you are. Well what are you waiting for, get up here!" he chuckled. As Takano got to the front of the crowd, the three Ga-Matoran started whispering and giggling. Takano rolled his eyes, and then paid attention to the Turaga. "Good, now that you are all assembled, go to Rota's hut and collect the baskets she's made. Then, Takano, you're in charge," the Turaga finished as he then turned and walked back into his hut, to finalize his own preparations. The group of Matoran moved off, and Takano's small posse started on their way back to Rota's hut. He had noticed earlier when the volunteers had stepped up, his best friend Mahko was among them. He now joined him, and they talked about how their jobs that day had gone. Takano brought up the dream he had, and Mahko looked at him. "The same one you've been having for the last month?" he said. "You should see the Turaga. He might be able to give you some herbs to help you sleep a little better." Takano just shrugged. On their arrival, Rota gave them their baskets each in turn, and when she got to Takano and started to fumble a bit with his basket, the other Ga-Matoran in the group started giggling and whispering again. Rota smiled at him, and then turned and walked back into her hut. Takano and the others walked back to the main area and Takano got up at the head of the group. "Alright, it's a three-kio hike to the spot I found, but it's well worth it. There's enough berries and other fruit there to supply the entire festival tonight. Let's hit it." he said. He started walking toward a small path he had cut the other day, and the group behind him followed. His friend Mahko caught up with him and pointed at his basket. "You've got some kinda note there." He said. Takano looked down, and saw a small leaf, with writing on it. He took it out and read "Meet me behind the Madu tree in the village square. Rota." "Hmmm..." Mahko said in false ponder. "I guess I'll have to find out," Takano replied. Mahko need not even say anything. Chapter Seven Characters *Kered *Saken *Zyve *Momeitos *Takano *Rota *Huma *Mahko External Links *Staff of Spirits Category:Epics Category:Kered